The Weirdsiders Part 5
by StephBender0791
Summary: The fifth installment of The Weirdsiders! Ponyboy thinks that today could be a normal day.. boy is he wrong! and what happens when Pony spots a look alike by the movie house? read and find out! ENJOY!


The Weirdsiders part 5

**Two-Bit:** you know Stephanie…you have not put one disclaimer on your stories!! Ha-ha your ass is getting sued!!

**Me:** Shut up! no I'm not!, you do the disclaimer then, smartass….

**Two-Bit**: HEY!! Ok fine … Stephanie does not own us . Thank god… S.E Hinton .. that wonderful woman does!!

**Me:** happy?? Ok … On with The Weirdsiders part 5!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ponyboy really thought this would be the start of a pretty normal day… boy was he wrong…_

_Ponyboy was walking past the movie house when he spotted a boy walking out._

Ponyboy: wow that kid really looks like me…. And I saw a movie yesterday…. Oh well, I bet there are a bunch of kids around here that look like me!

Dally: I highly doubt that…

Ponyboy : Dallas! Where did you come from??

Dally : you know… somewhere….

Ponyboy: um awkward…

Dally: it doesn't matter Ponyboy where I came from!! The problem is…. Um…. What is the problem??

Ponyboy: I dunno… you came up to me Dally.

Dally: stop being a smartass! That's the problem! You're a Smartass!

Ponyboy: can you even spell smartass??

Dally: uhh… wait! That's not the point!!

Ponyboy : did you come here for something or not??

Dally: oh yeah… GET YOUR ASS HOME!!

Ponyboy: jeez ok I'm going… I'm still wondering about that kid though…

_Ponyboy got home and to his surprise. There was the kid he saw before. He was now sitting on the couch._

Ponyboy: hey everyone!

Everyone: Hi Ponyboy!

Soda: Pone.. I want you met someone… this here is C. Thomas Howell.

Pony: WHAT?! C. Thomas who?!

Steve: not C. Thomas Who! C. Thomas Howell! are you slow kid??

Ponyboy: shut up Steve! I heard him just fine!

Soda: ok ok! Stop fighting! As I was saying C. Thomas here.. was by the DX … Steve and I saw him and took him straight here!

Ponyboy: uh.. why??

Darry: because Ponyboy … Soda felt like it was the right thing to do!

C. Thomas Howell: hey how's it going Ponyhorse…

Ponyboy: um hi .. and it's Ponyboy…

C. Thomas Howell: same shit…. It's weird no matter what….

Two-Bit: isn't he just great?!!

Ponyboy: yeah real charming….

Johnny: Pony .. this is hard for me to say to you but….. Tommy and I are best friends now!!!

Ponyboy: WHAT!? You've known him for a grand total of three minutes!! And not just that Johnny, I didn't even know you were in the house!

Steve: are you stupid kid?! He just said he don't wanna be your friend no more! And Johnny has been here the whole time!!

Ponyboy: Shut up Steve!!! I'm not deaf you know! And learn proper grammar…

Steve: Ain't nothin' wrong with my English….

Ponyboy: umm right….

Dallas: Pony… you just have to get over the fact that C. Thomas is better then you…

Soda: yeah… Steve actually likes him….

Two-Bit: I'm sorry Pony but you have to leave….

Pony: huhh?? But I live here!!!

Dallas: not anymore !! C. Thomas or as he lets me call him… Tommy , has moved into

your room !

C. Thomas Howell: sorry horseboy…. But I'm just cooler then you!

Darry: yeah sorry Pony… 14 years with you have been fun but,…… YOU GONNA GO!! And Tommy is right! He is way cooler!! So.. BYE!!!!

Ponyboy: OW! _Ponyboy_ _gets pushed out the door and lands on his butt_

Ponyboy: I can't believe this!!! I get kicked out of my own house by a guy who's last name is a sound that a wolf makes! But I guess it can't get any weirder….

_yeah Ponyboy was wrong. As Pony walked passed the DX he bumped into someone …_

Ponyboy: _ not looking up _Sorry about that.. didn't see you there….

Boy: it's ok… I was just looking for someone…

_Ponyboy looked up the boy he looked like Sodapop, he was even wearing a DX shirt.._

Ponyboy: oh no… not again.. this is not happening!

Boy: Oh sorry I didn't tell you my name.. I'm Rob Lowe. And I was wondering if you've seen a boy named C. Thomas Howell around….

Ponyboy: AHHHH!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!

_Tom Cruise, walks up behind Rob _

Tom Cruise: what happened Rob???

Rob Lowe: I don't know…. I said who I was and who we were looking for and he ran away…

Tom Cruise: strange… HEY WHERE THE HELL DID RALPH GO?!!

_Little did they know that Ralph Macchio was getting chased by Ponyboy.. after Ponyboy had run away from Rob Lowe, he had spotted Ralph on a bench. Ralph got up to leave and Ponyboy started to chasing him._

Ponyboy: TELL ME TO STAY GOLD JOHNNY!!!! COME ON SAY IT!!

Ralph Macchio: AHHH !!!!GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! MY NAMES NOT JOHNNY!!! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT STAY GOLD MEANS!!!

END


End file.
